Rose Petals?
by Glitchet
Summary: Team Natsu gets a request to destroy unknown creatures that are terrorizing a village. Little do they know that a girl with a red cape and a wicked looking scythe is going to help them in return to go back home.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry. This will work. Zeref will get his chaos. Now go ahead and hit the button." The first speaker reached forward and pressed the black button. "Let the chaos begin." The second speaker said with a big grin spread across his face. The swirl of pale blue and black swirled into existence in front of the two followers of Zeref.

Weiss and Ruby were fighting side by side. The grimm were everywhere. Most terrifying of all though was the huge bird-like grimm flying above dropping big blobs that once it hit the ground grimm would crawl out. Ruby was panicking slightly. This was taking to long to get to the top. Pyra was up there, as well as Cinder. Pyra can handle herself in battle, but from what we were briefly told, Cinder was incredibly strong, she was keeping up with Professor Ozpin. Ruby looks around one last time before turning to Weiss, "I have a plan."

"You always do." She replies with a grim smile. Using her glyphs she makes a path up Beacon Tower. Ruby takes a deep breath and runs on the glyphs, trailing rose petals in her wake. She was halfway up the tower when it appeared in the sky. It was a growing circle that was light blue and black swirling around fast. Suddenly all of the grimm in the area started to rise into the air and was sucked in to the portal. The more grimm it sucked up the bigger it got. From above the portal the big bird-like grimm gave a loud cry before it to was sucked in. the edges of the portal touched the sides of the tower. Ruby didn't have time to react, she ran straight into the portal at full speed. Weiss saw her leader and best friend run right into the swirling blue and black portal. "Ruby!" She screams as the last of the rose petals fade into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby landed right on her face. All of the practicing with landings didn't really help when you were not expecting to fall. 'What happened?' Ruby thought when she slowly got up. When she did get up and looked around fear stole her heart. She was in a mountain clearing. Normally it would have been beautiful, but unconscious grimm littered the ground all around her. As far as she could see there were grimm. 'I need to get out of here.' Ruby thought as she turned into a direction and ran. She dodged and jumped over the grimm, trying to not wake them up. Though she was tired she used her semblance and went faster.

About three hours after running, Ruby had to find a spot to hide. It was going to be dark soon and she still hasn't run into a village yet. Ruby looked around and saw a cave a little way away. She walked towards it tired and drained from the battle of Beacon and from running from the grimm. The farther she got from the place she landed the less grimm there were. About an hour back the grimm started to stir. After they started waking up she had to fight a couple to continue going. She had to bury her fear so the grimm don't come after her. Normally she would have been exited to fight grimm. After all that was what she was trained to do. But she didn't have her team to watch her back. She had to be just a little more cautious.

Once she got to the cave, she got out Crescent Rose. She walked in cautiously and scouted out the cave. The cave didn't go back to far and it was a good size to hold at least ten people. Once thee cave was clear she went to the cave entrance and looked around. When she looked up into the sky her breath caught. The moon was fully intact and shining down. This confirmed her fear that she was no longer in Remnant.

Ruby woke up suddenly. She wasn't sure what had woken her up. She sits up and listens carefully. They were faint but she would know that sound anywhere. Screams tickled her ears. She jumped up and ran to the entrance of the cave. It was a couple hours before sunrise. She tried to pin point the direction the screams were coming from. She looked to the south east and she saw a faint glow. She gasped. That must be one big fire to be able to see it from this distance. She turned and picked up Cresant Rose from the ground by the fire. She attached it to her lower back; turning, she ran to the screams and the ever-growing fire. It took her a good two hours of running to reach the village. When she arrived to the outskirts of town she stumbled to a stop. The fire was smaller than it was two hours ago, but what she saw had her heart beating so fast that could have been heard by someone standing next to her.

Grimm were chasing after the scared men and women in the streets. There were bodies littering the streets. Ruby heard sobbing near her. She looked over and saw a few kids huddling near a deserted building. She ran over to them and crouched in front of them. "Hey, its going to be alright." She soothed. She quickly looked around and noticed how out in the open they really were. She turned to she turned to the kids. There were two little girls huddling next to a boy that was a little younger than Ruby. All three of them had tear streaked faces with dust and smoke residue on their faces. "I need to get you guys somewhere a little safer." She muttered to herself. She looked around again and noticed a house that looked like it was in better condition than the others. "Ok, when I say go I want you guys to follow me and run to that house right there. Once we get inside I want you guys to find a closet that locks and hide in there until me or an adult comes and gets you ok?" She told the kids while pointing to the house. When she looked at them she saw pure terror on their faces. "Its going to be ok. I know its scary, but ill protect you the whole way ok? Then when you lock the closet I am going to go kill as many of those monsters as I can." Ruby told the kids with confidence as she pulls out Cresent Rose and has it transform into a huge schythe.

Seeing the big wepon in Ruby's hands the kids quickly nod their heads thinking she is with some kind of guild. They get up and run to the house. The kids quickly find a closet and hide in it, locking it as Ruby instructed. Seeing that the kids were as safe as they could be, she turned and walked back outside just as the sun started to rise.

Fairy tail two hours after the sun rose:

"What did you say stripper!" Natsu yelled while he brought his head against Gray's threateningly.

"You heard me flamebrain!" Gray yelled. Before they could get into a full blown fight Erza came up behind them and smashed her armor clad fists onto their heads.

"Would you two stop." She said as the boys were on the ground groaning.

Suddenly the doors flew open and someone came running into the guild. The guy was covered in dust, blood, and smoke residue. The man ran straight to gramps who was sitting on the bar counter talking to Mira. No one except the dragon slayers, Mira and gramps heard what the guy said. "Please you need to help me. My village is being attacked by some strange monsters! They are killing people left and right." Hearing this Natsu straightened up and walked up to the guy.

"If it is so urgent why did you come all the way here? Isn't there a guild closer?" Natsu asked. Don't get him wrong he wants to go fight some monsters. But if it was so dire the villagers were dying so quickly why were they coming to them.

"You are the closest guild to the village. The monsters showed up late last night a little after a fire started in one house. They just showed up and started killing the people in the street. All of the men are trying to fight against the beasts while all of the women and children are evacuating. Please you have to help us." The guy begged.

"We will leave immediately." Erza said from behind Natsu. The rest of Team Natsu nodded their heads and ran to get a magic cart with the man following right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]: Sorry I haven't up dated for a little bit. I have a crazy schedule so I will update when I can. I have changed the first two chapters so I would suggest you read those first before continuing. Thank you to all of the people who favorited, and followed this fiction. And thank you to the people who commented, I have tried to add more detail and make the chapters longer. With that, enjoy chapter 3 of Rose Petals?

Ruby woke up suddenly. She wasn't sure what had woken her up. She sits up and listens carefully. They were faint but she would know that sound anywhere. Screams tickled her ears. She jumped up and ran to the entrance of the cave. It was a couple hours before sunrise. She tried to pin point the direction the screams were coming from. She looked to the south east and she saw a faint glow. She gasped. That must be one big fire to be able to see it from this distance. She turned and picked up Crescent Rose from the ground by the fire. She attached it to her lower back; turning, she ran to the screams and the ever-growing fire. It took her a good two hours of running to reach the village. When she arrived to the outskirts of town she stumbled to a stop. The fire was smaller than it was two hours ago, but what she saw had her heart beating so fast that could have been heard by someone standing next to her.

Grimm were chasing after the scared men and women in the streets. There were bodies littering the streets. Ruby heard sobbing near her. She looked over and saw a few kids huddling near a deserted building. She ran over to them and crouched in front of them. "Hey, its going to be alright." She soothed. She quickly looked around and noticed how out in the open they really were. She turned to she turned to the kids. There were two little girls huddling next to a boy that was a little younger than Ruby. All three of them had tear streaked faces with dust and smoke residue on their faces. "I need to get you guys somewhere a little safer." She muttered to herself. She looked around again and noticed a house that looked like it was in better condition than the others. "Ok, when I say go I want you guys to follow me and run to that house right there. Once we get inside I want you guys to find a closet that locks and hide in there until me or an adult comes and gets you ok?" She told the kids while pointing to the house. When she looked at them she saw pure terror on their faces. "Its going to be ok. I know its scary, but ill protect you the whole way ok? Then when you lock the closet I am going to go kill as many of those monsters as I can." Ruby told the kids with confidence as she pulls out Crescent Rose and has it transform into a huge scythe.

Seeing the big weapon in Ruby's hands the kids quickly nod their heads thinking she is with some kind of guild. They get up and run to the house. The kids quickly find a closet and hide in it, locking it as Ruby instructed. Seeing that the kids were as safe as they could be, she turned and walked back outside just as the sun started to rise.

Fairy tail two hours after the sun rose:

"What did you say stripper!" Natsu yelled while he brought his head against Gray's threateningly.

"You heard me flamebrain!" Gray yelled. Before they could get into a full-blown fight Ezra came up behind them and smashed her armor-clad fists onto their heads.

"Would you two stop." She said as the boys were on the ground groaning.

Suddenly the doors flew open and someone came running into the guild. The guy was covered in dust, blood, and smoke residue. The man ran straight to gramps who was sitting on the bar counter talking to Mira. No one except the dragon slayers, Mira and gramps heard what the guy said. "Please you need to help me. My village is being attacked by some strange monsters! They are killing people left and right." Hearing this Natsu straightened up and walked up to the guy.

"If it is so urgent why did you come all the way here? Isn't there a guild closer?" Natsu asked. Don't get him wrong he wants to go fight some monsters. But if it was so dire the villagers were dying so quickly why were they coming to them.

"You are the closest guild to the village. The monsters showed up late last night a little after a fire started in one house. They just showed up and started killing the people in the street. All of the men are trying to fight against the beasts while all of the women and children are evacuating. Please you have to help us." The guy begged.

"We will leave immediately." Ezra said from behind Natsu. The rest of Team Natsu nodded their heads and ran to get a magic cart with the man following right behind them.

Team Natsu arrived at the village two hours later. The cart came screeching down the street. Ezra stopped the cart a little way into the village. Everyone stumbled out of the cart, except Natsu, he just fell out thankful to be out of the wretched death trap. Everyone looked around in shock. Bodies littered the street. Most were men, but there were a few women. "What happened here? What kind of creatures would kill so many?" Ezra said looking around at the mutilated corpses.

A girl's voice drifted from in between two houses. "They are creatures of Grimm." Everyone turned to the voice. A girl, looking around the same age as Wendy, walked out of the shadows. She wore a red cape with a black shirt and skirt with high combat boots. She had shoulder length black hair with red tips. Most bizarre of all was the huge scythe that the girl held. When she stopped a little way away from the group she braced the handle of the weapon against the ground and leaned against it, obviously tired.

"I thought you said all the women and children were evacuated?" Gray said as he and the rest of the team, except Ezra, turned to the villager that came to ask for their help.

"They were." The man said in defense. Everyone looked back at the girl when they heard an excited squeal. What they saw made the rest of Team Natsu sweat drop. Ezra was beside the girl looking at her weapon with hearts in her eyes.

"Where did you get this weapon! It is amazing; I have never seen anything like it." Ezra said as she temporarily forgot the situation.

Ruby smirked a little, then she stumbled to her knees dropping Crescent Rose beside her. Everyone rushed forward, Wendy was the first to reach her. She reached out to see the extent of Ruby's injuries. "How is she?" Lucy asks with concern coating her voice.

"She's exhausted. Her energy level is very low. I don't know how you are still conscious, but you need to rest." Wendy said firmly as she pulls away after giving Ruby a little energy.

Ruby sat back on her legs looking around. "Thank you. I'm Ruby."

Wendy points to herself, "I'm Wendy. That's Natsu, Lucy, Ezra, Gray, Carla, and Happy." She said as she points to the respected owners.

Ruby looked at Wendy, "So your semblance is healing?"

Wendy look at the girl in confusion. "Semblance? What is that? I have dragon slayer magic."

It was Ruby's turn to look confused. "Semblance is an ability you are born with. What do you mean dragon slayer magic? There is no magic."

Everyone looked at each other then back to Ruby. "What do you mean…" Gray started to say before Natsu let out a loud moan.

Everyone looked to him, "You have got to be kidding me." Natsu groaned out. He then walked over to Ruby and kneeled before her. "Where are you from?" Everyone looked at Natsu in confusion, including Ruby.

"I'm from a place called Remnant. What is this place?" Ruby asked.

"You're on Earthland." Natsu said while the rest of Team Natsu stared at him in shock.

"Natsu how did you know that Ruby was not from here?" Lucy asked with shock evident in her voice.

Natsu looked at the others in confusion. "What do you mean? It was easy. She thinks magic doesn't exist and she didn't even react when Wendy said she has dragon slayer magic. When we meet new people and we tell them we are dragon slayers, they are always awed, shocked, and often are scared." Natsu reasoned as his friends' jaws dropped. Before anyone could respond there was a roar that sounded a lot like a bear. Everyone whipped their heads back down the street. What stood in the street had everyone's hackles standing on end and Ruby instinctively grab Crescent Rose.

The monster that stood before them was a bear-like beast; it had the stature of a bear, but that is where the resemblances end. The monster had black fur with a white carapace that covered its head and multiple places on its body. There were spikes coming off its back while there were red stripes on its face. It had red glowing eyes that chilled Team Natsu to the bone. The monster roared one more time before charging forward before most of the group could react. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, but before she could move anymore, Natsu jumped forward.

"Fire Dagon: Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fist into the monster's head, breaking into the carapace. The Ursa fell limp and started to disintegrate as Natsu pulled his fist out of its head. Blood dripped from the cuts on his hand.

"What was that!" Lucy screamed.

"It was an Ursa." Ruby said as she slowly gets up, using Crescent Rose to brace herself against it. "They are one kind of the creatures of Grimm. They come from my world."

"We will learn more about them later, right now we need to clear them out from the rest of the town." Ezra said. Everyone nodded their heads as she quickly told who to go in what direction.

"What about me?" Ruby asked, getting the feeling that arguing with the armor clad red head would be a bad idea. She kind of gave off the same kind of feeling as Weiss.

"You will be with me in a house while you rest. There is no way you are going anywhere, you need to rest." Wendy said firmly.

"But…" Ruby started.

"No." She said as got on the opposite of Crescent Rose and put her arm around the girl's waist and supported her. They both walked to the closest house with Carla following.

"Ok, lets go." Ezra said as she starts into the direction she assigned herself. The team splits up and goes hunting for monsters. Hours later they met back up after killing and chasing the last of the Grimm out of the town. They went into the house that Wendy, Ruby, and Carla had went into.

"How did it go?" Wendy asked.

"They weren't the hardest creatures we have fought but they were just irritating." Gray says.

Everyone nodded their heads as Ruby looked on in shock and confusion. _Who are these people? How can they say that Grimm are irritating?_ Ruby asked herself.

"Let's go back to the guild. We didn't kill all of those things, but we will need to properly pack before we go hunting." Ezra said and everyone nodded their heads.

Ruby started to get worried. She was in a new world and had no idea how it worked. These were the only people who she truly interacted with in this world. Wendy sensed that the girl was panicking. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Don't worry we will take you with us. We have a little experience dealing with people from other worlds." Ruby was curious about that. _How have they dealt with people from other worlds? I'll have to ask them later._ With that being cleared up, they get into the magic-fueled cart and head back to Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Thank you everyone who has Favorited and followed this fan fiction. I was not expecting this many people to like it.]

Ruby was intrigued by the magic-fueled cart. When the others were clearing the village, Wendy answered Ruby's questions. It was an interesting conversation. What had caught her interest was that there were different kinds of guilds. When Wendy said that they belonged to a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. She even said that they were the most powerful guild in Fiore. What Ruby found amusing and made her a little home sick was Natsu's motion sickness. He reminded her of Jaune when she first met him. He got motion sick to, but only that one time that she was aware of. When she started to think of Jaune she started to worry. What happened at Beacon? Was someone able to get to Pyra in time to help her with Cinder? Was Yang, Weiss and Blake okay?

They ended up arriving to Fairy Tail in two and a half hours later. Team Natsu and Ruby went onto the guild and headed to the bar where Master Makarov was sitting and drinking. "You will have to talk to Master Makarov." Erza told Ruby. When they reached the old wizard Erza told him about the Grimm and how they found Ruby, but she didn't tell him that Ruby was from a different world.

Makarov nodded and hopped down from the counter. "Come with me to my office." He said and waved to Ruby. "You guys might as well come as well. You will end up knowing what we talk about anyways." He said giving Natsu the stink eye. Natsu just gave his signature smile and followed the rest of the Team up the stairs to Makarov's office. It was a little cramped with everyone in there but they made due. Makarov went behind his desk, which was piled with papers, and sat in his chair. He indicated for Ruby to sit in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Where are you from child?" He said with a kind voice.

This kind of reminded Ruby of when she first met Professor Ospin back when he offered her the opportunity to attend Beacon. "I'm from Remnant. I am a student at Beacon Academy, which is a school for students who wants to be hunters and huntresses."

"Remnant? I have never heard of that place before." Makarov said.

"it's like Edolas." Erza told him then waved her hand to Natsu. "Natsu was the first one to figure it out."

When Makarov heard that his mouth dropped open and he grew white with shock. "Natsu? How... How did you figure it out before everyone else."

Natsu smirked. It was always amusing to see people's reactions when he actually does something or says something smart. "She didn't think magic was real and she didn't act the same way people do when they hear that Wendy and I are dragon slayers."

Makarov nodded, still not quite believing that Natsu had figured it out before anyone else. He turned his attention back to Ruby. "What is you home like? Is it technology driven? I take it there is no magic there either?"

"Remnant is technology driven, but we also focus on how to use dust. We don't have magic exactly, we have semblances which are abilities we are born with." Ruby said.

"Wait you use dust? How can dirt help you advance in technology?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Its not dirt-like dust, it's dust from a power crystal that is ground up. It can be used to power up weapons to give the user an edge. There are a lot of different types like ice, fire, rock, and ect." [A/N: Sorry if that description is not accurate.]

"What is a semblance?" Gray asks.

"Its an ability everyone is born with. Mine is speed. My sisters is where every time she gets hit she gets stronger. Blake, one of my team mates, can leave a duplicate of herself. One of my professors could revert anything that was destroyed back to what it was before." Ruby said. She skipped explaining Weiss's semblance, because she would think they wouldn't understand.

"Huh, interesting." Makarov said. "How did you and those beasts get here?"

"We went through a portal. There was a big battle going on at Beacon. The Grimm came and started attacking the school. Weiss and I were trying to get to one of our friends. We were fighting through a horde of Grimm at the base of Beacon Tower when I came up with the idea of running up the side of the tower. Weiss helped me and I was halfway up when a big portal appeared above me. All kinds of Grimm were sucked in, including this huge bird Grimm which drops globs that smaller Grimm crawl out of. I didn't have away to stop before I ran into the portal. The next thing I know I am dropped into a clearing with Grimm unconscious all around me. I ran in a direction to try and get away from the Grimm before they woke up. I ended up finding a cave to rest in for a few hours before I heard the screams from the village."

"Is there anything we need to know about these Grimm?" Erza asked.

"They are attracted to fear. Whole cities were lost because of the Grimm." Ruby said.

Makarov nodded. "We are going to have to warn the other guilds about them. We will also have to prepare to get a lot of jobs to get rid of them. Now we need to figure out where you are going to be staying until we find a way to get you home."

"Wait you are going to help me return home?" Ruby asked with a big smile.

"Yes, we are going to help you get home, specifically they are going to be helping you get home." He said waving his hand to Team Natsu. "They would have done it without me asking them. Though I will worn you, they tend to find themselves trouble."

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry that's nothing new. I have always found myself and my team in situations that most would avoid."

"It might take a while but we will get you home." Lucy said as she looked at Ruby. "As for where you are going to be staying until they, you can stay with me."

"Good idea, Lucy." Makarov said as he stood. "Well I should go brief everyone on the Grimm and write letters to the magic counsel and all of the guilds." With that everyone left the masters office and headed down stairs. As Makarov called for attention for the announcement Team Natsu left and headed to Lucy's apartment.

The next three weeks go by in a blur. Makarov was right. A day after Ruby was brought to Fairy Tail requests came flooding into the guild about strange creatures that were terrorizing villages. Team Natsu and Ruby went on a lot of jobs to get rid of the Grimm. Everyone was impressed on how talented Ruby was with fighting. Erza was especially impressed that a girl so young could use a huge scythe so skillfully.

A couple of days after she arrived, she showed her friends her ability. When they first saw her use her semblance. Natsu asked, "Rose petals?" As Ruby disappeared in a shower of red rose petals. Seconds later she appeared a mile down the road. Everyone grinned. It was pretty impressive. "I wonder if she is faster than Jet." Natsu comments as they walk the rest of the way to the guild.

"Who is Jet?" Ruby asked.

"He is a guild member who is incredibly fast. No one can match his speed, well maybe the fast guy from the Oracien Seis." Lucy answered her.

"Really? Maybe we should have a race." Ruby said with excitement. It would be so cool to race someone who is fast enough to keep up or go faster than her.

When they reached the guild, Team Natsu went straight up to Jet and Droy, who was stuffing his face like usual. "Hey Jet what do you say we have a little competition." Natsu said.

Jet looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean a little competition? Non of you can beat me in a race and we can't exactly have an all out fight. I may be a good fighter, but I am not good enough to take any of you on."

"What Natsu meant was how about me and you have a race. My ability is speed as well." Ruby said as she steps forward. When the guild heard her say that everyone got really excited.

"Alright. How about we race from here to the outskirts of Magnolia and back." Jet said.

"No. You will no doubt know a few short cuts and she isn't very familiar with the terrain. There is a straight away a few mile north. We can have it there." Erza said. Everyone nodded and followed Team Natsu and Ruby out the door.

Once they reached the road they started to make the beginning and the end while everyone crowded by the end. Natsu and Happy were at the start point with Jet and Ruby. "On my mark. Ready. Set. GO!" Natsu said and Jet and Ruby were off. Happy picked up Natsu and used his sonic speed to get to the end before the two racers. They reached the end of the race track two minutes before the racers appeared. Ruby was in the lead, but barely. Ruby crossed the line half a second before Jet. The instant they slowed down they collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, obviously from running faster than they normally would. There were a lot of cheering and grumbling. Apparently a lot of people had betted on Jet winning.

Team Natsu ran up to Ruby and helped her stand up. "Way to go Ruby!" Lucy said and she gave the girl a hug.

Ruby smiled. "That was fun. I have never had to race anyone before."

"Hey Rose Petals. Nicely done." Gajeel said as he walked by, heading back to the guild.

"Thanks." With that everyone went back to the guild. Team Natsu and Ruby grabbed some lunch then went and pick a job to get rid of Grimm for a local village. They were done having fun for now, they had a job to get done.

[A/N: Just so everyone is aware this is after the Zodiac Rebellion, but before Tartoros. I will not be including Tartoros in this fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll see you guys next time.]


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I had to fix some spelling errors on this chapter from last night. Please read and review, I love to see what you guys think of this. Tell me where you think this story should go. I have a good idea on where I want to end, but I would love ideas what the characters should go through before the big finale.]

It's been three and a half weeks since the battle for Beacon. Three and a half weeks since Ruby went missing. They have been searching for her all this time, but Yang thinks they are giving up. Tai keeps saying that it's just like Summer Rose. She went MIA to and they assumed that she was dead to. I don't believe that Ruby is dead. Ruby is too tough to die, and she would fight until there was nothing left, even then she would fight. Yang sat down and looked out the window, she starts to rub her amputated arm. After everyone was picked up she and everyone else that was hurt went to the nearest hospital. A healer was able to heal her, but unable to restore her arm to what it used to be.

"Come on Yang, dinner is done." Tai said as he stuck his out of the kitchen. Yang was about to get up when she noticed three people walking down the drive towards the house. She jumped to her feet and ran to the door when she recognized who it was. She threw the door open and ran the rest of the way to Jaune, Nora and Ren.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yang said as she stopped in front of her three friends.

Nora threw her arms around Yang's neck and hugged her tight. "We wanted to see how you were doing and to see if there is any news on Ruby." She said into Yang's neck.

Yang's heart twisted when she heard Ruby's name. "They haven't found anything yet." Everyone's faces fell in disappointment. They were all worried about the young huntress.

"Who are your friends, Yang?" Tai asked from behind. Yang jumped and turned to her dad.

"Oh. This is team JNPR... Or... Well..." Yang tripped over her words as soon as she said team JNPR. They were no long JNPR since Pyra is... "This is Jaune, Nora, and Ren." She said instead, pointing to everyone.

"It is nice to meet you guys. I have heard a lot about you from the letters Yang and Ruby send." Tai faltered over Ruby's name. "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"We would love to, sir." Jaune said with a smile.

"Are you staying anywhere?" Yang asked.

"No. We haven't quit figured that out yet." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you can stay here." Tai and Yang said at the same time; everyone laughed. "Come on. Dinner is getting cold." Tai said and they all went in and ate dinner.

Later that night the four students were in the living room with bedding on the floor. They were laughing from something Jaune said. Once the laughter quieted down they fell silent.

"Have they found anything about Ruby?" Jaune asked. They have been avoiding this topic all night, but Jaune wanted to know how the search was going. He wanted to be out there looking for her to, but no one was allowed in Beacon. He really wanted to know that Ruby was safe. He couldn't handle it if he lost his two best friends in the same day.

"Nothing. Weiss said that he ran into this big blue and black portal. So, she could be anywhere. Dad keeps muttering about it happening all over again. I think he is remembering what happened to Ruby's mom, Summer Rose. She disappeared out in the field as well."

"They'll find her. She is tough and knows how to take care of herself." Ren said.

"Yeah! I bet she is trying to find her way back as we speak." Nora piped in with a big smile.

"You bet she is." Yang said. After that they turned the conversation away from Ruby.

The next morning, they were eating breakfast when the door slammed open, everyone jumped. Tai jumped to his feet and walked to the living room. "Qrow! What are you doing here? I thought you were out looking for Ruby." The four heard Tai and got up and walked into the living room.

"They stopped the search." Qrow said in a tired voice. His face looked older, it was creased with worry and ghosts that only Tai and Yang knew.

"What! What do you mean they stopped the search?" Yang yelled as her eyes started to turn red.

"They don't think she is in Beacon or any of the surrounding area. You heard what Weiss said, she went into the portal. It is very unlikely that she is anywhere near Beacon. No one knows where she could be. And no one can get anywhere near the portal. There are so many Grimm that it is impossible to get to." Qrow said as he went over and sat down on the couch.

"Wait the portal is still there?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, from what we could see it is still sucking up Grimm, though not as much anymore."

"What are we going to do now?" Nora asked.

"We are going to Mistral. We are going to see if we can find a lead on Cinder." Jaune said as his eyes darkened.

"Wait you are going to Mistral?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to see how you were doing before we left."

"I was going to Mistral as well. I need to check on a few things." Qrow said.

"We could travel together then." Jaune said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. It would be better if you guys didn't travel with me."

"Why? We would have more people to fight Grimm and more eyes on the lookout." Jaune said.

"I said no, that's the end of it." Qrow said shortly. After that no one asked again. Later that day Jaune, Nora, and Ren left to start their journey to Mistral. Qrow and Yang watched them disappeared into the distance.

"Watch over them ok? I can't lose anyone else." Yang said while still watching the horizon.

"I'll try my best. They should be a little easier to watch over then you and Ruby. You two can get into the worst situations. Then again, they are your friends, they will probably find trouble." Qrow said and chuckled. Yang smiled.

General Ironwood came that evening with a brand new prostatic arm. "It is the best Atlas has to offer." He didn't stick around long but he and Yang did talk a little bit.

The next day she tried the arm on found that it was perfect. For the next week she got used to her arm and trained a little with Tai, but she was restless. She couldn't stay home when Ruby was missing. She finally came up with a plan.

"Dad I'm going to Atlas." Yang said a week and a half after she got her arm and Qrow and everyone else left.

Tai jumped in surprise. "Atlas? Why Atlas?"

"I need to get team RWBY back together. I am going to get Weiss first then we are going to find Blake. Once the three of us are together we are going to find Ruby." Yang said with determination.

Tai shook his head. "It doesn't mater what I say, you will go anyway. I'll help you pack." The next day Yang was on the road to Atlas. She wasn't sitting around the house anymore, she is going to find Ruby and bring her home.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not dead, I swear. It has been forever since I have updated this. I am so sorry. Life has been crazy with work and college. My one professor is awesome, by the way. He cancelled both classes this week because of fall break so I had a free day, a rarity with college students, and I decided to write. The first thing I wrote was a one shot that I have been having a hard time figuring out how to write. Then I decided that it has been way to long since I updated this. I might be able to post another chapter this weekend, but I make no promises. Until then have a great night or day depending on when you read this.

The last four and a half weeks have been nothing but an adventure for Ruby. She was constantly out with Team Natsu killing Grimm when ever there was a job, and there were a lot of them. Today was one of the few days where Team Natsu was taking a short break from the jobs. If Ruby was being honest with herself, she was feeling home sick and the distractions of hunting down Grimm were a really good distraction. Ruby sighed as she slumped a little in her chair. Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail have been nothing but great to be around, she was already friends with everyone. She loved the guild, they were so carefree and fun. From what she could gather they have been through a lot of hard ships the last two years or so; from a rival guild attacking to having fought a bunch of Demons that were created by this big bad wizard. Team Natsu, from the stories they told, seem to have as bad of luck as Team RWBY.

Suddenly Lucy jumps into the seat next to Ruby, bringing her out of her head. "You alright Ruby? You seem a little down right now?" Lucy asks.

"I'm ok." She replies sitting a little straighter in her chair, putting on a smile.

Lucy quirks an eyebrow at her. But before Ruby could explain Mira comes up and says, "I bet she's home sick. It might be cool to be in a world that is so different, but it is natural to be home sick." Mira places a cup down on the counter in front of Ruby. Ruby picked it up and took in a big breath, smelling the sweet smell of hot coco. Ruby grins and quickly thanks Mira before she starts to sip at the cup.

Lucy frowns not at Ruby or Mira, but at herself. She should have guessed that Ruby was homesick. It would explain why Ruby threw herself at the jobs so enthusiastically. The Grimm were familiar to her and it was a good distraction from missing her world, friends and family. From what Ruby has told them about her life, she is very close to her friends and family and when she left there was a big battle going on. Lucy made a silent vow to herself that she would find a way to get Ruby back to her world.

"Haven't you guys tried to take her back to the portal that brought her here in the first place?" Cana asks as she comes back up to get some more beer. Cana reminded Ruby so much of Qrow with the drinking, but Cana was so happy willing to talk to anyone where Qrow was, well Qrow.

"We tried. There were so many Grimm and what looked like soldiers crawling around the area. We told the Master, but when we told him about the soldiers he seemed to get very serious. He told us not to worry about the soldiers, just the Grimm." Lucy said with a frown still on her face. "Why would he tell us to leave the soldiers alone? They were not from Fiore. When we told him what kind of uniforms they were wearing he turned a little pale and instantly told us to not go anywhere near them."

"Did you do some research on who the soldiers were?" Mira asked

"No. We ended up going on a big job right after that. We got so busy with taking a bunch of jobs that involved the Grimm that we all forgot about it." Lucy replies.

"Anyways we need to take out the Grimm as soon as possible, because fear seams to be spreading fast with word getting out about the Grimm. The more fear spreads the more the Grimm are going to spread and the more people who are going to be killed." Ruby says in a serious voice, her face tense.

"Don't worry, we will take care of them. Every guild is sending their own wizards to villages that are being attacked. But for today, why don't we take a break from reality and go shopping." Lucy said as she stood up and grabbed Ruby's hand pulling her to her feet. On their way out of the guild they dragged Erza, Wendy, and Charla along with them.

The rest of the day the girls hung out with each other, going to clothes shops and to a café for lunch. And the two weapon loving girls stayed in a weapons shop fawning over different weapons and debating which weapon would be best to use in different situations. Ruby had a lot of fun that day and felt reassured that she would be home as soon as they found away. She missed her friends and family, but she knew they were alright, they had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I kind of was hit by a bad writers block that was very difficult to get by. I am sorry about the poor writing I really needed to write something down so I could be this fanfiction going again. Comment your thoughts. Hope you guys have a nice day or night depending on where you are in this beautiful world of ours.**

It took a week for Yang to get to Atlas and find the Wiess's house. She couldn't believe how big Weiss's house really was. With a shake of her head she rolls her motor cycle up to the driveway, resting it near the front steps. When she walks up the stairs and stops in front of the door. Nervously, she raises her new arm to knock on the door, only after she knocks does she notice the doorbell. _Oops._ She thinks as she takes a step back.

It didn't take long for the door to be answered.

"Yes? How can I help you?" A man asks as he looks at Yang, not showing any kind of emotion.

"I am here to see Wiess. Is she here?"

"Miss Wiess is currently on house arrest and can not see anyone."

"Please, I need to see her. This is about our team." Yang pleads. Ussually no one will stand in the way of huntresses teams if they have already been established.

The man furrows his brows a moment, before he nods and leads Yang into some kind of expensively funished living room. But she could have heard him say it was some kind of waiting room.

To ancouis to sit down Yang paces around the room for five minutes or so before a door flings open. She spins around to see Wiess breathing a little heavily before she runs to Yang. Wiess flings her arms around her neck.

"It is so good to see you."

"Its good to see you too." Yang says squeezing the other girl back.

"Ruby. Have they found Ruby?" Wiess asks as she pulls back.

"That is why I am here. Uncle Qrow says they can't find her and no one wants to go into the portal, at least not yet."

Wiess suddenly sits down. "They still haven't found her? I know she is ok, she has to. She is strong and can take care of herself." Wiess starts talking, trying to confort her nerves.

"That is why I am here. We are going after her."

"We? As in me and you or are we going to go get Blake as well?"

"Once we leave here, we are going after Blake."

Wiess's eyes widen then she looks around to make sure no one was listening in. She lowers her voice and says, "I will have to sneak out. I am suppose to be on house arrest and am not allowed to even have visitors. Ill meet you at your hotel at midnight. Then we can find Blake. You should leave before my father gets wind that you are here."

Yang nods "That sounds like a plan." She tells Wiess where she is staying before gets up and leaves.

A couple days later Wiess and Yang were on a ship that was heading towards an island that Blake might have gone to. There were rumors about a huntress and a hunter help protect the ship, both of whom happened to me Faunas. Yang and Wiess would have dismissed it but they had talked to Neptune and he said that Sun was helping Blake. So here they are a day away from getting the team together so they can go find and save their leader.

When they docked the next day, Yang and Wiess were only a little surprised to see that the island was filled with Faunas. After asking a few people about Blake, they found themselves in front of a huge house that belong to the leaders of the Faunas.

"Did you know that her dad was the leader?" Wiess asked as she looked at Yang.

"No, I had no idea." It bothered Yang a little that she didn't know this important detail of her partner. "It doesn't matter right now. We need to find Ruby."

With that they both walked up to the front door and knocked. It only took a minute before the door was opened by a woman who looked like Blake but a little older. "Oh. Hello. How can I help you?" The woman asked, the surprise of seeing regular humans at her front door evedent.

"Um. Is Blake here. We are friends of hers from Beacon."

"Oh yes she is here. Come in please." The woman braught the two girls in and had them sit in a living room while she went to find Blake.

"Well at least it is a little more homey compared to your waiting room." Yang said as she sat down. She was nervous. The last time she saw Blake was when Adam had cut her arm off.

"Oh stop it. The waiting room is nice and is suppose to make feel comfortable." Wiess defended, though she would have to admit that Yang had a point.

Before Yang could give a retort they heard a familiar voice, "What are you guys doing here?"

The two started and looked up to see Blake standing in the door way with her arms crossed. Her face was blank, but Yang knew that there were probably a lot of emotions swirling around. "We came, because of Ruby." Yang finally said.

"Ruby? Did they find her?" Sun asked, suddenly popped up from behind Blake. Everyone could see when Blakes whole demeanor changed. The worry was evident on her face as she stepped forward.

"Is she ok?" Blake asked.

"We don't know. They haven't found her yet. From what Uncle Qrow told me two weeks ago no one was going to be going into the portal. He said that it is to hard to get to with all of the Grimm surrounding it."

"Then why…" Blake started before realization crossed her face. "You want us to jump in and go find her." Both Yang and Wiess nodded their heads.

"She is our team leader and she is our friend. We need to be the ones to find her." Wiess said.

"We don't even know where it goes. And didn't Yang just say that it is surrounded by Grimm. Not even full fledged hunters want to go anywhere near it." Blake said as she finally sat down acrosed from them.

"We need to try. We all know that Ruby would do the same thing for us." Yang said. "And I am driving myself crazy just sitting around waiting for someone else to find her. And we know how Ruby thinks so if we land in the same area she landed then we would be able to find her faster than any search party."

"We could help you guys get to the portal." Sun suddenly spoke up. "My team and I could help fight the Grimm while you guys get to the portal."

"We can't ask you to do that." Yang exclaims.

"Your not. I'm offering. We are friends with Ruby too and we want to see her come home safely. That would mean getting her team to her as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Sun." Yang says. Then the three of them look to Blake. "Blake we need you. Please. We need to find her."

"I know. I want to come but there is stuff going on here that I need to help with. I don't know how long it will take." Blake said.

"Your father and I can take care of it Blake." Blake's mother said as she walked in and set down tea for everyone on the table. "Your team needs you. Your friends need you. From the sound of this, it is going to be very dangerous but if you stay here it is going to be dangerous too."

"But…"

"No buts. We can handle it."

Blake lowers her head and takes a deep breath then nods, "Okay. Ill go with them."

"Good. We can see if you guys can get a ride back to Beacon tomorrow. For now enjoy some tea and snacks. We will have dinner later ad you two are more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you so much." Yang and Wiess tell the kind woman before them.

In Fieore a certain huntress just finished the worst sneeze attack that she had ever had. _I hope that, that means that people are talking about me, hopefully about finding me. I want to see my family and friends again._


End file.
